


Take Me Out To The Ball Game

by highlyannoying



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, i just wanted actual dates with these gross losers, not really canon divergent but kinda, they all own an apartment together anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyannoying/pseuds/highlyannoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Piper is the only real fan of baseball. Between the three of them, anyway. But it'll be fun; they'll eat greasy food, Leo will make bad commentary on everything that happens, and then they can go home and still have enough time to watch a good movie before they have to attend to responsibilities. </p>
<p>(aka is your ship really a ship until it's got a terrible kiss cam fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out To The Ball Game

It was really Piper who dragged them to the baseball game. Not that they didn’t want to go; Leo liked baseball, and knew a bit about teams and stuff like that (not enough to actively keep up with it, but usually enough to pretend he did, courtesy of Piper and Percy telling him about it), and while Jason grew up knowing almost nothing about baseball other than how to play it himself, over the past few years he’d gotten caught up enough to nod during conversations about it at the right time. 

But Piper had insisted it would be fun, they could go on a date there, that you really had to go see a ball game once, besides she actually did want to see this game, so both agreed instantly. Even though Leo personally thought the money would be better spent seeing a new release movie, and Jason started making a case for a nice dinner instead (although really, nice dinner usually meant complete chaos; they weren’t rowdy customers, and they all paid and tipped properly, but most nice restaurants see three young adults walk in, probably with various bandages and scrapes, one covered in grease usually, another with terribly choppy hair and clothes that looked like they’d gone through several thrift stores, and a third with a weird tattoo taking up a good portion of his forearm, and decided right away they weren’t going to be good customers. Demigods and fancy places generally don’t mix). 

“We are so whipped,” commented Leo when Piper left the room. 

“Yeah,” said Jason, with a tone of voice that implied he really didn’t mind. Leo silently agreed with that sentiment; he and Jason may be whipped as hell, but they’re happy. Dating each other and dating Piper. 

Which is how they end up going to see a ball game just a week later. Leo pulls in and parks, Piper insults his driving, Jason suggests he shouldn’t actually be driving since he doesn’t have a license, even if he can drive. Leo laughs. 

They wander together, laughing, joking. Piper and Jason hold hands because Leo insists on walking faster than them, and offered to try doing a cartwheel in the parking lot (something Piper and Jason only just talked him out of). 

When they’re inside, Leo declares he’s covering food this time, and raises his hands to stop either of them from saying ‘I got it’. 

“I called it,” he says, “I’m paying, and I don’t care if you want me to. Nobody ever wants anyone else to pay, so I’m declaring this one mine.”

So they split up Leo’s cash and say they’ll meet back in a few minutes; Piper’s grabbing drinks, Jason food, Leo popcorn. 

And of course, Leo’s line is the longest, and although Jason and Piper talk to him when the line loops to allow him to stand close to them, he ends up just stuck right in the middle of the line. 

It’s a blessing when he finally reaches the front and orders three popcorns. The lady taking his order is very chatty, even though Leo’s not doing much conversation besides smiles and nods. In fact, he’s kind of zoned out until she asks him a question that isn’t yes or no. 

“So, how’d you end up third wheeling?”

“Huh?” says Leo, and the lady hands him another bag of popcorn and jerks her head sideways. When Leo looks, it’s just Piper and Jason, Piper leaning comfortably into Jason and talking while Jason cleans his glasses on his shirt. Leo smiles serenely before the words of the worker smash his nice mood into pieces. “Third-wheeling?”

Worker Lady raises her eyebrows. “Yes, that’s usually what it’s called when a third person comes on a date?”

Leo gives her a blank stare, wondering how exactly to communicate how they’re all on a date, together, without the lady asking him ten thousand questions. Her eyes widen with the type of understanding that Leo knows is completely and utterly wrong. 

“Oh, are they not dating yet? Sorry. I hope I didn’t make anything awkward.” She smiles sweetly in a way that Leo’s associated with nice old ladies and with things trying to kill him, and he gives a pained smile back and takes the second bag of popcorn. 

“You look cheerful,” comments Piper, and he sticks his tongue out and tries to push the worker’s word out of his brain, because he is not third-wheeling, damnit. 

It’s not even that he thinks Piper and Jason are like that, would ever be like that. He’s not insecure in their relationship, Piper and Jason are great. More than great, they’re amazing. But it just bothers him so much that he’s seen as the third wheel. The extra, the friend who tagged along even though they shouldn’t known they weren’t wanted, it bugs him that people who see them in public might say to their friends that Piper and Jason are so clearly dating, or act like it, so why do they have a third person hanging out with them?

Jason laughs and loops an arm around his waist and for the moment, he’s able to push his tiny, evil, third-wheeling seeds of doubt into the far corners of his brain where natural sunlight and his own insecurity can’t feed them. 

His smile becomes a little more plaster as they file in with drinks and hot dogs, finding their seats. Piper sits in between them, they settle in and talk and laugh, and Leo forgets all about the Worker Lady and her unwanted opinions on his partners’ love lives. 

Right up until the kiss cam. 

Honestly, he hadn’t expected it. Like, yes, he knew they did a kiss cam. But he’d gotten up as soon as he wasn’t going to miss anything to run to the bathroom and get more drinks. 

And it’s just his luck that he’s settling into his seat, having finished handing drinks back to Piper and Jason, that he looks up at the jumbotron to see KISS CAM in big text and the camera finding a couple to focus in on. He laughs, at first, with the rest of the crowd; he does think kiss cams are funny, if a little stupid. 

Then the jumbotron is clearly showing Jason and Piper, and Leo is in the shot but in that off to the side way where he’s not really in the shot. And he knows it’s because he was just up to go get drinks, that Piper had leaned her head on Jason’s shoulder, laughing about how awkward it was with the armrest in the way. He knows, alright?

But his laugh dies anyway when Jason and Piper recognize their faces onscreen, a picture of giddy shock and they exchange a look and had Leo not been brooding about how he has to watch his girlfriend and boyfriend kiss on a huge screen while he sits beside them playing the words ‘third wheel’ over and over in his head, he might’ve noticed they only look at each other like that when they’re planning something. 

“Leo!” says Piper in a singsong voice that she reserves specifically for screwing with him, and when he tears his eyes from the screen to actually look at the two of them in real life, Jason’s already moving. Three seconds later, Jason’s kissing him. And even though he’s not looking, he knows it’s on the jumbotron.

He can hear Piper laughing in between them and kind of half registers that Jason already had to tug him over his armrest and the thought occurs to him that Jason’s probably leaning really far over his own armrest and the whole situation is so ridiculous he smiles into the kiss, intertwining his fingers behind Jason’s neck. The crowd is laughing and cheering, which is all typical baseball game behavior, and Leo kind of wants to laugh too. 

It only lasts a few seconds and then Jason’s pulling away, and although he does look at the jumbrotron to see if they’re still there, his eyes meet Leo’s for just a second and he smiles and it’s the most contagious emotion he’s ever seen. 

When Leo actually looks up, they’re not on the jumbotron anymore, and Jason has already shifted back to be properly sitting in his seat rather than basically draping himself over Piper’s, and as he settles back into his own seat, Piper takes his hand in her own and squeezes it, kissing him when he gives her a questioning look. 

“You shouldn’t worry so much what other people think.”

Leo sinks in his seat a little, mostly out of vague embarrassment than anything, and nods, looking back up at the jumbotron, where some guy is asking a girl named Sophie to go to prom with him. 

“I know,” he says, and he can hear Piper laugh and Jason trying to pretend he isn’t laughing (which doesn’t work), and despite the fact that he’s kind of irritated with himself for letting such a stupid thing get to him, he cracks a smile. 

•••

“Sorry,” he says, as they’re leaving the stadium and heading out to the parking lot. “I just didn’t— I mean I know you guys love me, it’s just the lady I was buying popcorn said some stuff, and earlier this week I just kind of had this whole thing and I just thought—”

“Leo,” say Piper and Jason in unison, and he turns red and stops making excuses.

“Don’t apologize,” says Jason, “Seriously. If you’re worried about that kind of stuff, tell us.” Piper nods, and puts her arm around his shoulder. Instantly, Leo’s arm is around her waist. Jason’s hand finds his free hand and squeezes it before intertwining their fingers. 

“And actually tell us,” adds Piper, “No just ignore it and hope we won’t notice. We do know you, Leo, and you act a certain way when something’s up.”

This is news to Leo, who had actually thought he’d gotten pretty good at hiding his various emotions and insecurities. He straightens up slightly, looking at Piper in alarm, and then turning to Jason with a silent question of ‘You don’t know what she’s talking about, right?’

Jason fights a smile, and uses his free hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “You are kind of obvious when you’re upset. Not because you look upset, but because you withdraw and stop talking to us.”

“Oh my gods. I am that obvious, aren’t I?” Leo turns red and Jason and Piper laugh at the same time. If he had a free hand, he’d cover his face with it, but right now all he can do is swing the hand holding Jason’s a bit, and that’s more automatic than anything. He doesn’t notice he’s doing it until Jason squeezes his hand again. 

“A little, yeah,” says Piper, and Leo catches Jason nodding. Leo smiles, despite his only just improving mood and embarrassment over this whole thing. 

“Okay. I’ll try to talk to you next time I feel like behaving like a jealous teenager.” He laughs at his own expense, and Piper rolls her eyes. 

“You aren’t even twenty yet, not for another couple of months.”

“Then I guess I have an excuse—” He can hear Jason beginning to laugh and Piper about to sigh at him when he spots the car. “Call driving!” 

“No way,” say Piper and Jason in unison, although Leo is already making everyone walk just a little bit faster. 

“Yes way,” he says, as soon as the car is within touching distance, and he’s about to let go of Jason’s hand and pull himself from Piper’s grip when Piper pulls him closer, other hand finding the belt loops on his jeans and tugging him so there’s no space between them, bringing their lips together. 

He can’t help the sudden gasp before he basically melts into the kiss, hand around her waist pulling tighter even though she can’t get any closer. Jason pulls from his hand and although part of his mind wonders where he’s going or what he’s doing, it means he can bring his other hand to rest on the small of Piper’s back. Her lips feel soft and he vaguely recognizes she’s wearing cherry chapstick, her hair smells like cinnamon and—

Jason turns on the car alarm. 

Leo and Piper break apart and Leo lets out a high pitched squeaking noise he is definitely going to deny ever making. 

“Spoilsport,” says Piper, and Jason turns off the car alarm and sticks his head out the car window. It’s only then Leo realizes he’s sitting in the driver’s seat with the key in the ignition. Those sly assholes. 

“We are in public, stop being indecent,” says Jason, and although he’s trying to keep a straight face, it’s failing miserably. Leo and Piper exchange a look before bursting out laughing. 

“Gods, you are such a hypocrite,” starts Leo. 

“Remember the time we were at the library—” adds Piper, and Leo interjects again.

“Or that one time we went to dinner—”

“And need we remind you of the quest reunion when—

“Alright, alright!” Jason’s turning red and Leo and Piper share a high five without looking, a skill Leo is still proud of to this day. “Just get in the car and let’s go home. Also, you hitting on me in public doesn’t count as indecency,” says Jason, and Piper laughs again. 

“It does if Leo’s hitting on you.”

Leo looks too proud of himself as he heads to sit shotgun; Piper lets him, probably because she denied him the driver’s seat, although he doesn’t really mind how she went about it. 

“Plus,” he says, climbing into the passenger seat, “The library incident definitely included some making out.”

“Which I did not start,” says Jason as Piper slides into the back seat and shuts the door behind her. 

“Don’t even pretend you didn’t enjoy it, Grace.” Leo turns on the radio and Jason pointedly avoids his gaze when checking his mirrors. “As if public indecency, as you put it, didn’t turn you on.”

Jason sputters and waits for a second before putting the car in reverse. “You’re distracting the driver!” His face is so red, and Leo turns around to face Piper, who has her hand over he face to keep from laughing. 

“Poll,” he says, “Jason would definitely be turned on by having sex in public, yes or no?”

Jason sputters again and brakes half way through pulling out of the parking space, and Piper completely loses it. “Leo!”

“I’m not saying we should I’m just asking if you’d be turned on by it! I for one, vote yes. Piper?”

“Yeah, probably.”

Jason has started moving the car again, this time at least managing to get out of the parking space. 

“You’re allowed to vote to, you know,” says Leo, turning back to face the front. He swears Jason somehow manages to turn more red. “Would you be turned on by public sex?”

“Shut up, Valdez.”

“Yeah? Make me.”

Jason, for the first time, grins, looking at Piper in the rearview mirror. “I intend to. As soon as we’re home. Pipes, feel like helping?”

“Shut Leo up? Always.”

“Wow,” says Leo, but he can’t hide the grin on his face. As they head home, laughing, talking, him and Piper seeing who can fluster Jason more before they make it to their apartment, Leo wonders exactly why he ever let words like third wheel get to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, no one betas anything I write, plus it's like midnight so quite frankly there's probably 12000 spelling errors in here that I won't notice until the morning. 
> 
> Also, as you can tell, I know zero things about sports. I went to a ball game one time on a class trip to Seattle, and it was fun, but I also had no idea what was going on 90% of the time. I still have no idea what's ever going on. I had to google when they actually did kiss cams (like at what part of the game), I shit you not.


End file.
